syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
April 7
1920 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse and Y.M.H.A. Teams Begin City Series Tonight Martin May Shift To Y.M.H.A. Basketeers In First Game Of Series; Dexter To Play With All-Syracuse Despite Protest Of Jewish Team Manager Against Use Of Outside Players The Y.M.H.A. and All-Syracuse basketball teams will meet in the Armory tonight in the first of a series of games between the two clubs, the series giving promise of being one of the most exciting of the entire season. Definite information as to the lineup of the Y.M.H.A. could not be obtained although it is known that efforts are being made to induce Danny Martin, former All-Syracuse player, to wear the Y.M.H.A. uniform. Martin is a member of the Y.M.H.A. club and is therefore eligible to play if Manager Frank can win his consent. Martin appears to have been replaced permanently in the All-Syracuse lineup by Dexter, the Cortland boy, and Frank would like nothing better than to put Martin in the game in the belief that the player would show at his best against All-Syracuse. Frank has protested against the action of the All-Syracuse team in playing Dexter, claiming that it was agreed his team was to be pitted against a club composed entirely of Syracuse residents, but his protests have been disregarded. The indications are that All-Syracuse will take the floor tonight with Rafter and Tormey in the forward positions, Dexter at center, with Crisp and Casey at guards. The Y.M.H.A. will present Serlin and Weltman at forwards, Trupin at center, Barsha and Martin guards, if Martin can be persuaded to play. If he fails to make his appearance, Eskin will be used at forward and Serlin will drop back to guard. Powell and Risley will act as game officials. Tomorrow night All-Syracuse will go to Buffalo for the fifth and deciding game of the series with Buffalo. Last night in a benefit game All-Syracuse won by a score of 39 to 10 over the Lemoyne-A.C.U. aggregations. The A.C.U. team as a unit opposed All-Syracuse in the first half and scored only two points against 18 for All-Syracuse. The Lemoynes played the second half and managed to tally eight points while All-Syracuse was rolling up 21 points. The summary of the game follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Dexter, rf (6-0-12), Rafter, lf (6-0-12), Tormey, c (2-0-4), Casey, rg (2-0-4), Crisp, lg (1-3-5), Simons, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (18-3-39). A.C.U.: Green, lg (0-0-0), Zane, rg (0-0-0), Walker, c (0-0-0), Miller, lf (1-0-2), Hacker, rf (0-0-0) TOTALS (1-0-2). Lemoynes: Murphy, lg (0-0-0), Kearney, rg (1-1-3), Tabler, c (0-0-0), Martin, lf (0-0-0), Brazell, rf (0-0-0), Paul, rf (2-1-5) TOTALS (3-2-8). Referee- Dr. B.O. Murphy and E. A. Dollard. Timer- P.J. Dorsey. Scorer- Joe Nolan. Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse and Y.M.H.A. Quintets Play First Game Of Series Tonight Rivals Await Test In Court Contest For City Laurels; Two Strong Teams Slated To Clash For Basketball Supremacy At State Armory; Record Crowd Is Expected; Interest In First Duel Of Series For Championship Reaches High Pitch- Star Players Primed For Supreme Effort With interest running at a high pitch the All-Syracuse and Y.M.H.A. basketball teams will play the opening game of their series for the city championship on the State Armory court tonight. Followers of both combinations will support their favorites to the limit, and indications point to the largest crowd that ever witnessed a combat between two local aggregations. A comparison of the records of the contesting teams fails to reveal a marked advantage for either aggregation. The All-Syracuse team has played 21 games of which 26 have placed in the winning side of the ledger and five have been lost. The Hebrew lads have participated in 21 games and have been defeated but twice. The Y.M.H.A. will be represented by one of the strongest teams it has boasted in many years. With Weltman and Eskin in the forward berths, Trupin at center and Serlin and Barsha in the guard positions, the Hebrew lads will present a strong defense and a dashing attack. Every follower of basketball is more or less familiar with the record of the All-Syracuse quintet. In tonight’s game Dexter and Rafter will appear on the forward line, with Captain Jim Tormey at center, while Casey and Crisp as usual will occupy the defensive posts. Many critics regard this aggregation as the most formidable that has ever represented the city, and will not concede that the Y.M.H.A. can win over this galaxy of talent. The main game will be called at 8:15 o’clock in order that fans who wish to attend the informal dance of Asher Yaffee post of the American Legion, which will be held at the Onondaga Hotel, may have an opportunity of enjoying both events. Art Powell of Buffalo will referee the first half and umpire the second section of the main game, with Risley of Colgate alternating. The teams will take the floor as follows: Y.M.H.A.: Weltman, lf, Eskin, rf, Trupin, c, Barsha, rg, Serlin, lg. ALL-SYRACUSE: Dexter, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Crisp, rg, Casey, lg. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Among Six Chicago Losers Chicago- Three National League teams won first round games Sunday in the world’s pro tournament here. The Sheboygan, Wis., Redskins downed the Portland, Ore., Indians, 62-48; Toledo Jeeps nipped the New York Rens, 62-49; and the Moline, Ill., Tri-City Blackhawks whipped the Baltimore Bullets, 57-46. In opening games Saturday night, Oshkosh defeated the Mohawk Redskins of Herkimer, 60-54; Anderson, Ind., Packers tripped the Pittsburgh Pirates, 59-38, and the Dow Chemical five of Midland, Mich., routed the Syracuse Nationals, 71-39. 1955 Syracuse Herald American- Nats Scramble To Regain Playoff Lead Fort Wayne Has Tied Up Hoop Series; 5th Game Tonight At Indianapolis Indianapolis- The playoff plight of the Syracuse Nationals is one of near desperation as the club awaits the fifth game of the best four in seven series here tonight. The Syracusans who arrived here in a jaunty, confident mood after winning the first two games at home, are now mindful of the fact that Fort Wayne has taken the play away in squaring the championship playoff. Confidence is lacking on the part of the Nats. They discounted Sunday’s loss here as a natural letdown, but admitted they were “up” for Tuesday’s tilt which also resulted in defeat. The second loss completely deflated the Syracusans’ ego. Fort Wayne, on the other hand, is overjoyed with the turn of events. Coach Charley Eckman is freely predicting the Zollners will end the series Saturday with a fourth triumph in Syracuse. The Nats held a special meeting to discuss the situation here yesterday and decided the only chance for a revival is to again stress defense, so the fifth game could be a low scoring battle. The grabfest resulted in a decision to revert back to the original starting lineup of John Kerr, Dolph Schayes, Red Rocha, Paul Seymour and George King. The last two admit they have been below par for the two games here. Syracuse players think Mel Hutchins is playing the best of his career in this series, and that Frank Brian’s outside shooting has made him the Fort Wayne star. Eckman refuses to name a starting array. He says: “I don’t have a first team. All 10 of them are good, it doesn’t make any difference who starts.” Arnie Heft may not work in tonight’s game. It is rumored he has joined the Harlem Globetrotters’ tour of the Midwest for five straight games. Eisenstein and Rudolph are expected to be in charge. Indianapolis appears a bit more interested in tonight’s game. Maurice Podoloff is making an effort to promote the affair. The two previous tilts here under the direction of the Pistons were noted for lack of advance fanfare. Podoloff met with two groups here interested in obtaining a franchise and indications are growing that the Milwaukee club may be switched to Indianapolis next season. The Nats will have a police escort to the railroad immediately after tonight’s game since train time is 11:30 p.m. with arrival in Syracuse scheduled at 11:37 a.m., Friday. The Pistons will fly to Syracuse in a Zollner private plane. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:April 7 Category:Barsha Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Dollard Category:Eskin Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Martin Category:Rafter Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Serlin Category:Seymour Category:Simons Category:Tormey Category:Trupin Category:Weltman